S h a d o w s
by Kinhatsuko
Summary: On the new moon Inu Yasha and the rest are attacked by a horde of spider youkai. Kinhatsuko is hurt and taken in the process.What will she do when she wakes up in a cold,dark dungeon,on the night her powers are the weakes. Pairings undisclosed.


**Shadows  
**  
{A/N well this is a story that just popped into my head a while ago...ih and to all my "Strong Enough" readers I'm really sorry about taking so long to update...::mumbles:: stupid school....with stupid homework...and stupid tests...::sighs:: anyway I'm working on the next chapter right now...anyway...hope you like...R&R please...-}  
  
Disclamer: Any characters from the anime show "Inu Yasha" do NOT belong to me ::mutters:: no matter how much I want them to...But I have copyright on Kinhatsuko, Mitsu, Yukiko, and Neko...my friend Nina has a copyright on Kashi...ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter One  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and looks around, 'where the hell am I?' she was lying on her side, her cheek to the cold, wet floor.  
  
Kinhatsuko was in a stone room, the only lighting being a small candle on a rickety, and rotting, table near the only door out of the room; it glinted as the candle flickered from the draft.  
  
'Metal...great' Water dripped somewhere in the room, and a rat was heard scratching somewhere in a corner and a draft was coming in from under the door. Kin lifted her arms and heard chains rattling.  
  
Kin sighed when she realized that the door was her only way out, there were no windows. She replayed what had happened, seeing it all in her minds eye. 

_She raised her head to watch the sun set behind the hills in the distance. She smiled, then leaned her head back against the tree trunk and turned it slightly to look at Sesshoumaru who was dozing beside her, also leaning against the tree.  
  
He felt her gaze on him, opened one eye and gave her a questioning look, "what?"  
  
Kin smiled, "nothing." She turned her head back toward the setting sun, seeing the last strings of red reach out from behind the hills.  
  
Sesshoumaru kept looking at her, watching as the warm light caressing her features, making her glow. The light shone into her eyes, making the dark purplish-blue turn a light violet.  
  
Her ears looked soft, so very soft. Sesshoumaru lifted his hand before he realized what he was doing.  
  
His eyes widened when he realized what he was about to do, 'I was going to touch her ears...now that is a weird thought...' he lowered his hand quickly, hoping that Kin had not noticed the motion.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the horizon, the last of light disappeared behind the hills and the sky darkened.  
  
When he looked back at Kin, her black hair had changed from black to brown, and her eyes were light green. The dog ears that were on top of her head just a moment ago, were gone, now replaced by human ears on the sides of her head.  
  
"Hey Kin! Maru! Come help set-up camp!" Nelo Angelo's voice was heard from back in the clearing.  
  
Both sighed, got up and trotted back to the clearing._

_lalalalalalalalalalala_

Finally, the fire was set and everyone but Inu Yasha's and Sesshoumaru's sleeping-bags were arranged around the campfire.  
  
Inu Yasha would sleep in the tree nearest to the fire, and Sesshou had his fluffy demon-bunny fur boa.  
  
Kagome and Miroku were arguing about the last bit of rice for that night, a now human Nelo and Kai were snuggling by the fire talking in hushed tones. And an also human Inu Yasha was slurping him ramen with his back to a tree.  
  
Kinhatsuko was reading a book she had brought with her from the modern era, and Sesshoumaru was lying on his boa, a bit far off from the group, staring up at the night sky.  
  
Kin kept shooting glances at him, hoping he would not notice, and then went back to her book.  
  
She looked at him again only to meet his golden gaze. They stared at each other.  
  
He was gazing at her dreamily, as if he had all the time in the world. Her heart was pounding and she was blushing but she could not pull her gaze away.  
  
Suddenly his pupils dilated and he stood up with a flash, "better get out your weapons everyone...we're completely surrounded." He pulled out Tokijin.  
  
Inu Yasha dropped his ramen and took out Tetsuaiga.  
  
"Remember little brother...the Tetsuaiga doesn't transform on this night."  
  
"I know, big brother." Inu Yasha responded in his very stubborn way.  
  
Kin had dropped her book and was taking her throwing-daggers out of her sleeves and boots, having them at the ready.  
  
Miroku lifted his staff and was ready to remove the rosary wrapped around his hand. Nelo had her sword out, Kagome had her bow and arrows, and Kai had balls of fire and ice ready in the palms of his hands, he was floating in midair.  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, "Spider-youkai." He made a face. "Nasty little creatures." Kin muttered.  
  
Inu Yasha nodded in agreement. Rustling was heard in the trees all around them, and clicking noises were thrown back and forth. Pairs of red-glowing lights appeared, and then they attacked.  
  
They had deformed human heads with black, furry spider bodies. Sesshoumaru killed 3 or 4 at a time with every swipe of his sword, Kin threw her knives at them pinning them to trees with a thunk.  
  
Nelo was swiping at the spiders swiftly. Kai was throwing fire and ice at them, either burning them to death or freezing them alive.  
  
Kin sensed the spider behind her a second before it raked it's sword-like legs across her back. She fell to her knees. Sesshoumaru rushed over and killed the youkai before it sunk it's tusks into her.  
  
Kin was panting in pain but managed to get up with Sesshou's help. "You ok?"  
  
She nodded, "yeah I'll be ok, it's just a scratch. Thanks."  
  
"anytime." He gave her a sexy smile then went back to killing youkai. Kin resumed to throwing her knives at the spiders. She ran out of knives and was forced to retreat to a tree. The demon's kept coming closer and closer.  
  
She felt a sharp pain in both her shoulders; she was pulled up in the air. She was hit in the back of the head, and everything went black.

  
Kin sighed, 'that would explain the excruciating pain in my back and shoulders. Actually...I'm starting to feel kinds dizzy...'  
  
Her eyes were slowly closing when suddenly she heard footsteps outside the door. It opened a crack. Kin stared at the black outside the door trying to see who it was.  
  
It opened further, with a squeal of the heavy door on it's hinges. A dark figure walked into the chamber, just on the edge of where the little light of the flickering candle hit.  
  
"Who are you?" Kin asked.  
  
The figure moved into the light and her eyes widened, "what the-".

* * *

{A/NWell hope you liked - leave me your suggestions in a review...oh and i'm looking for an editor...email me if you're available for the job . thanx! }

-Fluffy Baby

(Y)   
( , ,)   
c(")(")


End file.
